The Feud
by Werewolf10
Summary: Eric and Taylor don't always get along. ETlol Second in trilogy. COMPETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second in the trilogy! They'll all be somewhat related.**

**Chapter 1. The Feud**

000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I said to Melissa 'no way!' and she said 'Taylor, stop being so stubborn!'! So I just had to tell her off!" Taylor said as she lounged on the beach tanning.

"Yeah, nice one." Eric said unamused as he scrubbed at the mud spot on his hat.

"I mean, I do enough around here to cover for two of me! But then everyone expects more! I just might as well not work if no one is going to appreciate it!"

"Awesome." Eric said automatically as he continued to work on his hat.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Taylor said sitting up and looking over Eric's way.

"No. Not really." Eric said still focusing on his hat.

"Well then why are you even here?"

"If I go up by camp then someone might want me to do something. Besides, Lex is using the radio for something so there's nothing else to listen to." Eric said taking the towel and wiping his hat down.

"You are such a jerk!" Taylor said taking a handful of wet sand and throwing it Eric's way.

"Why did you do that? Now there's a bagillion spots on it!" Eric said standing up.

"Then I hope it that's you a bagillion years to get them out!" Taylor said also standing up.

Just then they heard some commotion coming from camp. When they got there they found out that Daley had stepped on a shell and cut her foot.

After the situation had been solved everyone went back to what they were doing. But as Eric passed Taylor he said "This isn't over."


	2. Too Far

**Chapter 2. Too Far**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that after noon Eric was floating in the water while Taylor was laying on the beach.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Eric said to himself.

"I hope you know I'm still mad at you." Taylor said from the beach.

"Cry me a river." Eric said still in the water. "Uh, oh."

"What now." Taylor said annoyed.

"Something just touched me." Eric said nervously.

"Yeah right." Taylor sighed.

"No, seriously! I can feel something going around me!"

"It's probably fed up with you too!" Taylor said turning sides.

"Taylor, do something!"

"Like what?"

"Like AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Eric screamed as he went under water.

"Oh no! Eric! Eric! AHHHHHHH!" Taylor screamed running down to the water.

When she got to the water's edge she looked around to see if she could see anything. For a few seconds all was still. Then out of the water came a hand that grabbed her ankle.

Taylor screamed before grabbing the hand and pulling up a smiling Eric out of the water.

"Got ya!" Eric said standing up.

"Eric! You are such a jerk!" Taylor yelled pushing him back in the water.

"Aw come on, Tay! Now we're even!"Eric said standing up once again and following Taylor to camp.

"No. We're not even! That was worse than anything!" Taylor yelled before going into the tent.


	3. Getting Even

**This is the last chapter of this story! The next story will be about Jackson and Melissa. It'll be kind of an after thing about what happens the days after the other two couples get together.**

**Chapter3. Getting Even**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Eric lay in his tent thinking about what had happened the previous day.

"I don't think I did anything horrible." Eric said to him self. "But then again, Taylor was pretty upset. I wonder why? I guess there's no telling with her.

Just then he saw a shadow go past the tent. Confused as to why someone would be out this late, he got up and put on his hat(that still had spots) before sticking his head out the door. Just a little ways down the beach he saw a figure walking slowly but fast enough to be a good distance away.

He started out after the figure to see who it was and what they were doing.

A few seconds later the figure stopped and sat down on the beach facing the water.

Eric jogged over to where the figure had come to rest only to find a sad looking Taylor.

"Taylor! What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Oh, so now you want to be nice." Taylor said angrily.

"Well why are you being so...unnice?" Eric asked sitting down beside her.

"Ha ha. You know very well why I'm being unnice." Taylor scowled.

"What can I say, how was I supposed to know you'd get all mad?"

"Mad isn't the problem here." Taylor said almost in a whisper.

"Well then what is it. 'Cause if you don't tell me, then how do you expect me to fix it?" Eric said looking at Taylor who still had her eyes to the ocean.

"No. If I tell you, you'll laugh. Or you'll tell everyone else and they'll laugh too." Taylor said scooting her knees to her chest.

"Come on. I swear I won't laugh or tell anyone."

Taylor just scooted her back to him.

"Please." Eric begged.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But only cause I know you won't leave me alone till I do." Taylor sighed before turning back around to him.

"The truth is, I'm worried about you." Taylor said softly. "I mean, your always going off and getting yourself in some kind of trouble and I'm always worried that you won't be able to get out of it. Like the time you almost died from those oysters. It was killing me not to be able to be in there with you and make sure you were ok! And when you got yourself lost the night of that big storm. Even though I acted like I was only worried for my foot, I kept praying that you'd somehow be alright. So that's why I was so worked up about what you did today. I was afraid you died and I'd never see you again."

"But why would you care so much about me." Eric said confused and oblivious.

Taylor just sighed before pushing him back on the sand to where he was laying down and she was hovering over him.

"This is new." Eric said nervously.

Taylor just smiled and shook her head before leaning down and giving Eric a soft kiss. Eric soon took the hint and tilted his head up deepening the kiss. After a few seconds Taylor broke the kiss and whispered in his ear,

"NOW we're even."


End file.
